Mintámonos
by Alphabetta
Summary: Caigamos bajo el influjo reconfortante del autoengaño. Convenzámonos de que estamos en control, que podemos pararlo cuando queramos y seguir como si nada. Asegurémonos a nosotros mismos que esta será la última vez, que somos fuertes, que resistiremos. Tobidei. YAOI. LEMON. ONESHOT.


_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Obito! Aquí tienes a tu senpai de regalo, solo para ti. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Yaoi, limoncito rico**_

 _ **Dedicatoria: Dedicado a Obito por ser el cumpleañero, y a todos los fujoshi que estén leyendo, por San Valentín el día del amor.**_

 _ **Estatus: Completo (Oneshot)**_

 _ **Gracias AleSt por betearlo y darme ideas**_

* * *

Honestamente, si hay algo que le aterrorizaba en todo el mundo eso era la falta de inspiración. Esas crisis por las que todo artista que se precie pasa, en los que el genio se niega a fluír. Y él ahora estaba pasando por una de esas crisis. Suspiró mirando a través de la ventana vigía de la atalaya del cuartel general de Akatsuki. Era la falta de acción, podía sentirlo. No le habían asignado misiones en toda la semana y necesitaba urgentemente explotar algo.

—¡DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAI!

En otras circunstancias, aquel grito repentino lo habría asustado e incluso irritado hasta el punto de reñir por enésima vez a su ruidoso discípulo. Pero estaba tan sumido en su melancolía que a penas lo registró.

—Hola Tobi... —murmuró sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

Un saludo muy raro incluso para él. Tobi no tardó en notar que algo le pasaba. Preocupado, comenzó a zarandearlo desde atrás.

—¡¿Qué te pasa senpai?! ¿Estás enfermo? Tienes mala cara, muy mala cara. Casi tanto como Itachi.

Compararlo con Itachi le hubiera costado una paliza en condiciones normales. Pero de nuevo, Deidara se dejó zarandear como si fuera de trapo.

—Ha pasado algo terrible, hum —murmuró, dejándose caer hacia atrás con apatía.

—¡Dime qué es! ¡Dímelo! ¡Tobi quiere ayudar!

Lo abrazó desde atrás, haciendo a Deidara sentir culpable de que sólo por eso todo parecía menos terrible.

—He perdido mi inspiración... ¿Qué es un artista sin inspiración, Tobi? ¿Qué me queda...?

Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado melodramático, pero era algo que jamás le había pasado en la vida. ¿Y si se quedaba así para siempre?

—El senpai está triste y necesita que lo animen... ¡Y Tobi sabe cómo hacerlo! —del bolsillo interior de su túnica sacó una paleta anaranjada y se la dio—. ¡Con un regalo!

Deidara tomó la paleta que Tobi le ofrecía, algo desconcertado.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto, hum?

—Tobi lo ha hecho para su senpai —contestó juntando con nerviosismo los índices de ambas manos.

Desde el incidente de las tortitas de yeso y el café con sal, Deidara solía desconfiar de cualquier cosa hecha por Tobi. Observó la paleta con recelo.

—Espero que no le hayas puesto chili...

—No lo sabrás si no la pruebas... —dijo retándolo.

Y él decidió que no iba a dejarlo aprovecharse de su estado de ánimo. Frunció el ceño, observando la máscara que él aún se empeñaba en usar.

—Por si no lo sabías, me encanta el chili —contestó antes de probarla.

Aal sentir el dulzor de la misma, se relajó. Era al fin y al cabo un caramelo normal.

—No está mal —agregó—. ¿De verdad la has hecho tú? Parece incluso como demasiado bien hecho.

—Es la máscara de Tobi. Así Deidara-senpai se acordará de él cada vez que le de una lamida. Será como si estuviese lamiendo a Tobi.

Aquel comentario con ese tono tan aparentemente ingenuo tenía un objetivo muy claro, provocar una reacción en él. Lo conocía de sobra y por eso se esforzó en conservar su expresión. Había picado en aquellos comentarios tantas veces que ya los veía venir de lejos.

—Eso puedo hacérselo al verdadero Tobi cuando a mí me de la gana, hmm.

Tobi se inclinó sobre él, acariciando una de sus mejillas con su pulgar enguantado y haciendo que su pulso se disparara.

—¿Y por qué el senpai no lo ha hecho ya?

Sintió el calor trepar hasta su rostro, precisamente lo que había intentado evitar. No podía. No podía ganarle en su propio juego aunque entrenase durante años. Algún día debería admitirlo.

Algún día...

—Tal vez porque no me ha dado la gana aún —dijo, a pesar de que sabía que su lenguaje corporal contaba otra historia—. Necesito recuperar mi toque... Es lo más importante para mí ahora...

No era mentira al fin y al cabo. Odiaba sentirse así de inútil.

—La inspiración volverá, y Tobi ayudará a Deidara-senpai a recuperarla.

Apartó la máscara de modo que quedase a un lado de su cabeza, con el grueso elástico negro que la sujetaba cubriendo sus ojos. El artista había visto unas cuantas veces más su cara desde aquella primera vez, pero raramente lo hacía a plena luz del día. Tobi tomó su mandíbula entre sus manos y besó con delicadeza sus labios, aprovechando para saborear el caramelo en ellos.

—Sabes tan bien, senpai... —le susurró, muy suavemente.

Eso dejó a Deidara con ganas de más, pero parecía ser que Tobi iba a dejarlo todo ahí. Cuando fue a colocarse la máscara de nuevo, Deidara agarró su antebrazo, bajándolo de nuevo bruscamente para evitar que lo hiciera.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para volver a ponértela, um? —espetó.

Lo tomó del cuello de la túnica para atraerlo hacia sí y rodeó su nuca con uno de sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar, aunque en el fondo sabía que Tobi no se iría. De hecho, parecía estar esperando lo que iba a pasar a juzgar por la leve sonrisa en su cara. Deidara comenzó por lamer sus labios para demostrarle que su punto anterior lo decía muy en serio. Él no se quedó quieto. En respuesta, presionó sus labios aún más contra los de su senpai y usó su lengua para frenar los avances de la suya. Para Deidara era demasiado irresistible aquel tacto rugoso de las cicatrices que surcaban su cara sobre su piel lisa y perfecta. Le hacía ser consciente que ninguna otra persona en el mundo se sentiría como él. Era único, y era suyo. Aquel cabeza hueca era suyo.

Desde la noche de las aguas termales, se había ido poco a poco haciendo a sus gustos y había aprendido a reconocer en los sutiles cambios de su respiración cuando algo le estaba haciendo disfrutar especialmente. Atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos, sin morderlo, succionando un poco. Eso le gustaba, ya lo tenía comprobado. Notó como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó, instándole a ir más lejos. Metió una mano en la túnica de su discípulo, dentro de su pantalón, agarró la tela de su ropa interior con los dientes y tiró de ella antes de soltarla.

Pero sin previo aviso, Tobi se soltó y se puso la máscara. Le gustaba demasiado dejarlo con la miel en los labios, cosa que Deidara detestaba profundamente.

—¡Tobi! —protestó.

—Tobi recordó que tiene algo que hacer.

—Claro que tienes algo que hacer, complacer a tu senpai —dijo, sus manos agarrando casi con agresividad la túnica de él.

—Tobi volverá luego y complacerá a su senpai —contestó—, si es que él se ha recuperado de la otra vez. Tobi recuerda que tenía... problemas para mantenerse en pie. Por alguna razón.

Diciendo esto, se liberó y echó a correr escaleras abajo, sabiendo que la ira del artista estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

Una vena se comenzó a marcar en su frente, apretó los puños yendo detrás de él.

—¡Claro que estoy recuperado! ¿¡Por quién me tomas!? ¿¡Crees que soy de mantequilla o qué!?

Pero cuando cruzó el umbral que daba a las escaleras en espiral que subían a la atalaya no vio ni rastro de Tobi. Parecía que se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Deidara miró hacia abajo, tal vez había saltado.

Dicen que cuando uno está enojado es cuando el cerebro piensa más rápido y él por fin sintió cómo su inspiración volvía. Aunque nada relacionado con su arte. Necesitaba un plan para atrapar a Tobi y enseñarle modales. No iba a estar de brazos cruzados hasta que su genio volviera de nuevo.

* * *

 _Caminando por un bosque cercano con un frasco de cristal en sus manos, Tobi meditaba. Algo en la forma en la que Deidara lo reclamaba, algo en su voz exigente y posesiva despertaba algo en él. Un cosquilleo en su pecho que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo creía extinguido. Aquel artista loco, sádico y de mal carácter lo estaba volviendo loco a él._

 _Y le molestaba. Le molestaba terriblemente, porque él pensó que no había nada más ahí dentro, que estaba hueco. Era terriblemente inconveniente que no lo estuviera._

 _Notó cómo su frustración aumentaba, hasta que sintió ganas de golpear algo. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco y dejar esa sensación pasar de largo, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como él pensaba._

 _Genial._

 _Al contrario de lo que creyó, darse un día para dejar de reprimir aquel impulso no lo había conseguido atenuar, estaba teniendo el efecto contrario y él se sorprendía a sí mismo con más y más frecuencia deseando que el terrorista rubito de piel sedosa e increíble destreza manual se quedase entre sus brazos un poco más. Deseando más que nunca ser Tobi. Símplemente Tobi. Todo sería mucho más sencillo, mucho más agradable de ser así._

 _Por eso siguió prestando atención a sus alrededores, buscándole un regalo bonito a su senpai para animarlo. Porque era lo que Tobi haría._

* * *

Para el momento en que vio a su discípulo regresar, ya estaba cayendo el sol. No había podido evitar preguntarse qué asuntos tenía que hacer y si estaban relacionados con los objetivos de la organización. No dedicó demasiado tiempo a esos pensamientos, porque tenía otros planes en mente para él. Sabía que Tobi accedería a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera, era él principalmente quien le provocaba de las formas más descaradas posibles para que Deidara tomase la iniciativa. Importaba poco si Tobi lo hiciese pasar por actos ingenuos, sin dobles intenciones, él lo sabía... Y que lo partiera un rayo en dos si no se sentía culpable al disfrutar tanto aquel juego en el que habían caído, en el que su discípulo fingía inocencia haciéndole creer que llevaba la voz cantante para luego arrebatarle el liderazgo. Él protestaba pero todo era fachada.

En el fondo, le gustaba sentirse superado, así como le gustaba pensar en que a la siguiente él dominaría a Tobi. Como tenía que ser.

Usó su pájaro blanco para descender rápidamente por el hueco de las escaleras y cruzar los pasillos de aquel laberinto hasta el vestíbulo principal. Esperó en un rincón poco iluminado hasta que Tobi desactivase temporalmente los sellos para poder pasar. Sus lazos de arcilla listos y moldeados dentro de sus manos para atraparlo, una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, sus ojos fijos en él mientras pasaba y ponía el sello de nuevo en la puerta para hacerla desaparecer.

Tobi avanzó unos metros, el eco de sus pisadas resonando en la amplia estancia. Llevaba algo en su mano pero no pudo ver bien qué era. De repente se paró, y Deidara pospuso su ataque a la espera de ver qué es lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

—Hola otra vez, senpai —dijo, agitando en un saludo una de sus manos.

Deidara perdió la sonrisa a la vez que su corazón daba un vuelco. Sentirse descubierto lo hizo sentir idiota. No era posible... Tobi no podía verlo desde ese ángulo. ¿Qué clase de poder había usado?

—¿¡Cómo has podido descubrirme!? —gritó enojado, avanzando hacia él—. ¿¡Qué clase de sucio truco has usado esta vez, um!?

—Oh, en realidad Tobi no lo sabía —dijo poniendo ambas manos frente a su cuerpo, agitándolas en señal de paz—. Pero pensó que Deidara-senpai estaría esperándolo para tenderle una trampa. Porque el senpai es así de predecible.

—Deja de provocarme... —masculló entre dientes, acercando su cara a su máscara naranja.

—En cualquier caso, Tobi ha acertado lo que iba a ocurrir, así que el senpai le debe un beso.

Deidara rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿En serio crees que funciona así?

—Vamos, no seas gruñón, Tobi quiere su beso —volvió a poner la máscara a un lado de su cabeza, dejando su boca y su nariz al descubierto y señaló sus labios con el índice—. Vaaamos...

El artista miró en todas direcciones, preocupado. Tobi básicamente estaba gritando que le diera un beso en mitad del vestíbulo. Si alguien más lo oía iba a pensar que se estaba dejando mandar por su subordinado.

—¿Y si te doy... Algo más que un simple beso, um? —susurró, tratando de convencerlo para llevárselo a un lugar con más intimidad donde él tuviera ventaja—. Aún está pendiente esa revancha.

Tobi se sonrojó, riendo como si aquello le divirtiera mucho.

—Deidara-senpai le quiere hacer cosas pervertidas a Tobi.

Lo dijo un poco más alto, claramente para sacarlo de quicio. El artista contuvo la respiración, sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez que creía a punto de explotar, rabia, vergüenza, deseo... Si alguno de los otros miembros de Akatsuki los había oído, Tobi iba a terminar el día hecho pedacitos. Con el rostro completamente rojo, agarró a Tobi de la manga de la túnica, aún con los ojos cubiertos por la cinta de su máscara y lo arrastró hacia el dormitorio. Ahí sí que iba a disfrutar viéndolo gritar.

Apretó el paso cuando su discípulo comenzó a reír escandalosamente.

—Cuanto más ruido hagas, peor será tu castigo —susurró con furia, apretando el paso.

Para que no escapase, hizo la cinta salir de una de la mano con la que lo agarraba y envolvió su brazo, conectándolo al suyo.

—Parece que al final he sido capturado... Esto... Senpai...

—¡¿Qué?! —espetó.

Tobi se paró en seco, obligando a Deidara a detenerse.

—¿Has empezado ya a entrenarte en taijutsu?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, al artista le tomó un par de segundos el adivinar a dónde quería llegar. Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas pero no consiguió moverlo de donde estaba.

—Oops —se burló Tobi—... ¿Qué pasó, senpai?

A Deidara sólo se le ocurrieron dos cosas por hacer. Una era explotarlo ahí mismo, lo cual sería contraproducente para sus planes posteriores, a parte de los posibles problemas en los que podría meterse por destrozar la guarida. La otra era, empujarlo contra el muro y tomarlo ahí mismo, en pleno pasillo. Una muestra de exhibicionismo antes de perder su dignidad tratando de arrastrar a Tobi. Si alguien pasase lo más seguro es que no se escandalizase demasiado de todos modos. Itachi muy posiblemente pasaría de largo haciendo como que no están ahí, Kakuzu les diría con su desdén característico que se fueran a un hotel, quizá incluso les recomendaría uno barato. Hidan molestaría un poco con alguno de sus comentarios pero seguiría de largo cuando le hiciera saber que no era bienvenido, Zetsu se quedaría mirando en silencio en algún rincón, el muy depravado...

Oh, espera, eso ya no le gustaba tanto...

—¿Senpai?

Volvió a la realidad tras perderse un momento en su gran imaginación. Decidido. Tobi no iba a salirse con la suya. Se acercó a él, desabotonando su túnica antes de comenzar con el botón de sus pantalones.

—Mira lo que me haces hacer, um.

—Nos van a ver —canturreó Tobi, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

—¿Crees que me importa?

Con una velocidad difícil de creer, Tobi liberó su brazo del lazo y lo usó para atarle ambas muñecas a Deidara detrás de su espalda antes de que él pudiera engullirlo de nuevo. De nuevo las había inutilizado, no había aprendido nada de la otra vez.

—A Tobi sí le importa —sentenció, justo antes de bajar la bandana de Deidara hasta sus ojos y reajustarla para que no pudiera ver.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —gritó nervioso, dando un paso hacia atrás.

A veces su discípulo hacía cosas muy raras y que lo asustaban un poco. No obtuvo respuesta a esa pregunta lo cual lo frustró aún más. Deidara sintió que él lo agarraba de nuevo y entonces ocurrió algo muy raro. Comenzó a marearse, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera dando vueltas. Una extraña presión comenzó a formarse en su estómago.

—¡Tobi! ¿¡Qué diablos...!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Pero había algo más. Era consciente de que su entorno estaba cambiando, podía notarlo en el cambio de temperatura y la humedad del ambiente. Cuando todo se detuvo, a él no le cupo ninguna duda de que no estaban ya en aquel pasillo.

—Desátame —ordenó—. ¡Y quítame esto de los ojos, um!

En lugar de contestar, Tobi lo cargó en su hombro y lo depositó sobre una superficie blanda de textura sedosa con su espalda contra algo que parecía ser una pila de almohadas. Una cama. Pero ellos no tenían camas sino futones. Eso contribuyó a aumentar su curiosidad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Se supone que él iba a tener la iniciativa esa vez. Se supone que iba a dominarlo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Amenazar en su estado sólo haría que Tobi se riese de él. ¿Suplicar...? Nunca. Esperó, para ver cual sería su siguiente movimiento mientras pensaba en otra manera de deshacerse de sus ataduras. Sintió que su discípulo desabotonaba su túnica y pasaba una de sus manos enguantadas por su camiseta de red en dirección ascendente, su piel erizándose por los escalofríos provocados por sus dedos. Al llegar a su cuello, Deidara ahogó un suspiro. Tener los ojos vendados era nuevo para él y confiaba en Tobi, podía ser un poco bruto y actuar de forma extraña, pero sabía que no haría nada peligroso.

Privado de uno de los sentidos, el cuerpo se concentraba en los otros cuatro. Todas las sensaciones se multiplicaban.

—Le prometiste a Tobi que aquella noche tendría un final feliz —susurró Tobi mientras daba pequeños besos en su cuello, de la manera exacta en la que a él le gustaba—, y lo cumpliste —besó la línea de su mandíbula en dirección al mentón—. Y además invitaste a Tobi a limonada.

Si algo le había quedado claro, era que a Tobi le había encantado aquella limonada. En cuanto al resto de la noche, por su bien, esperaba que también. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero eso, bien pensado, era parte del encanto de la situación, la cual había decidido que no estaba nada mal.

—¿A qué esperas...? ¡Sigue, um! —dijo con impaciencia, sabiendo que a él le gustaba hacerse de rogar.

Otro beso, otra caricia. Le daba igual, quería sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo, sus labios sobre su piel, su aliento en su cuello, sus dedos en su cuerpo. Lo que fuera. Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que algo más pasó.

—Tobi no puede competir con las técnicas de las manos de su senpai... Pero lo va a intentar —susurró en su oído.

Deidara tragó saliva.

—¿Intentar qué...?

Su frase quedó en el aire cuando él besó sus labios. Supo inmediatamente que no lo haría por demasiado tiempo, porque parecía tener algo más en mente. Incapaz de usar sus brazos para retenerlo, Deidara separó un poco los labios, invitando a su lengua a entrar, intentando retenerlo en aquel beso un poco más. Se lo había ganado por haberlo descubierto después de todo. Tobi siempre le pedía o le robaba un beso, le enorgullecía pensar que era porque era bueno en ello. Cada vez que su discípulo intentaba retirarse, él se echaba hacia delante, prolongando el contacto entre sus bocas. Casi perdió el equilibrio en uno de esos intentos, pero Tobi lo sostuvo, y mientras pasaba una mano de nuevo por su cara pudo notar que se había quitado los guantes.

—Desátame —le ordenó.

Le frustraba estar así de restringido.

—No seas impaciente, senpai —susurró.

Tobi pasó a besar su cuello. Como él, su discípulo ya parecía haber aprendido sus zonas favoritas. Un pequeño mordisco en la base del cuello cerca de su hombro le arrancó un gemido. Tobi insistió ahí por un ratito mientras el placer lo hacía estremecerse y las ataduras le impedían contraatacar. Siguió bajando, besando su pecho a través de los agujeros de la camiseta de red y luego su abdomen. Su sensible piel ardía con cada beso, deseando que no parase nunca.

Al sentir que intentaba desabrochar su para entonces abultado pantalón, Deidara dejó escapar un híbrido entre carcajada y gemido de sorpresa.

—Estás... muy atrevido hoy... um...

Su expectación aumentó, y la pregunta sobre dónde estaban quedó definitivamente olvidada. Sólo un pensamiento obsesionó su mente, la idea de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Pero aún después de experimentar la lengua de su discípulo en la parte más sensible de su anatomía, aún sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios y la calidez húmeda del interior de su boca, una parte de él no podía creerlo. Ahogó un gemido de puro gozo, maldiciendo por tener los ojos vendados. Quería ver eso. Necesitaba ver lo que le estaba haciendo.

—T-tobi... Quítame la... aah... bandana...

De nuevo, Tobi no hizo caso y él no tenía más opción que esperar. Sintió su lengua moverse en círculos alrededor de la punta. Era increíble lo mucho que le estaba gustando. Se estremeció, su cuerpo entero en tensión, respirando entrecortadamente. Estaba a su merced, y aún cuando debía aguantar, le faltaba fuerza de voluntad para pedirle que se detuviera.

—Tobi... —dijo al fin, antes de que lo pusiera en un aprieto de verdad.

Él se detuvo, continuando con su mano lo que había dejado de hacer con su boca.

—¿Te gusta, senpai? —lo oyó decir.

—Mucho, um... Demasiado... Vamos... desátame ya... Sé un buen chico...

Debía cambiar de tema y tomar de nuevo la iniciativa. Para su sorpresa, él le obedecio. Lo primero que hizo al tener los brazos libres de nuevo fue arrancarse la bandana de Iwa y lanzarla al suelo para incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en un dormitorio bellamente decorado, con un gran ventanal desde el que se veía un cielo anaranjado. Cada vez entendía menos lo que había pasado...

—¿Dónde me has llevado? ¿Esto es real? ¿No será otro genjutsu...?

Sospechaba que esa era una de las habilidades de Tobi, pero no se hacía a la idea de cuán experto podría ser.

—Es real —besó su hombro—, pero si no lo crees —besó su cuello—, puedes hacer todas las comprobaciones que quieras —apartó su pelo para dejar su oído al descubierto—... A no ser que confíes en Tobi.

Un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja convenció a Deidara de que estaba dando prioridad al tema equivocado. No podía hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando tenía a su discípulo tratando de desintegrar la poca cordura que le quedaba intacta. ¿A quién le importaba dónde estuvieran?

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Nada más terminar la frase, Tobi lo abrazó con tanta rapidez que lo hizo caer hacia atrás con él encima. Las túnicas comenzaban a sobrarle. Hacía ya demasiado calor.

—Deidara-senpai confía en Tobi —dijo, su voz con un ligero toque de admiración, o eso le pareció.

Lo empujó hacia arriba para incorporarse, antes de que la temperatura subiera más aún y acabase sofocado. Mientras deslizaba la negra túnica hombros abajo, colocó las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sentándose sobre él. Tobi también se deshizo de la suya, tras lo cual agarró el borde de su camiseta de red para intentar quitársela. A su vez, él metió una mano bajo su suéter ajustado para lamer su torso, comenzando en su cadera y subiendo poco a poco. Sin prisa. Oyó a su discípulo aspirar ruidosamente, conteniendo un suspiro. Antes de que pudiera llegar a su pecho, su labor se vio interrumpida por Tobi enredando torpemente su camiseta en su cabello al tratar de quitársela. Retiró la mano para ayudarle antes de que se despeinara demasiado, pero no pudo evitar el acabar con varios mechones de pelo cubriendo su cara. Oyó a Tobi reír, y no necesitó nada más para quitarle a él su suéter negro de un par de tirones, sintiéndose levemente enojado.

—¿Te parece gracioso, um?

A pesar de la ligera agresividad en su tono de voz, Tobi no dejó de reír y conociéndolo, sabía que a continuación iba a decir algo para crispar sus nervios.

—Bastante.

Un segundo después, Tobi cayó derribado al colchon con su senpai sobre él.

* * *

 _Su abdomen se contrajo de puro éxtasis cuando su piel descubierta entró en contacto con la de Deidara. Había superado ya todas las inseguridades iniciales sobre su cuerpo remendado, estaba claro que a él no le importaba. Ese pensamiento pronto se disolvió en la nada, cuando su mente decidió que lo único importante ahí era otra cosa, su tacto, su calidez, su peso sobre él oprimiendo aún más su erección que necesitaba urgentemente ser liberada, los mechones de pelo dorado cayendo sobre su cara, haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello._

 _No pudo evitar el impulso de extender ligeramente su brazo y hacer que sus dedos se enredaran en aquella melena rubia. Por alguna razón, era algo de él que le gustaba especialmente, era como un pequeño destello en medio de la oscuridad que lo había consumido por años. Lo reconfortaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Era una de las muchas cosas de él que le hacían replantearse vagamente el camino que había tomado.  
_

 _Cerró por un instante su ojo para concentrarse en atrapar en su memoria el roce de su cuero cabelludo mientras lo recorría con su mano. Deidara no pareció pasar por alto ese detalle, pues cuando abrió de nuevo el ojo lo estaba observando con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa maliciosa. Ese breve momento de delicadeza le iba a costar perder la iniciativa._

 _Y sabía que iba a ser difícil recuperarla..._

 _Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, el artista colocó con violencia sus manos en el colchón cerca de sus hombros. Se tomó unos segundos para mover sus caderas, presionando aún más su entrepierna contra la de él, haciendo que tener aún el pantalón puesto se volviera del todo insoportable. Bajó su mano en un intento por desabrocharlo, pero su senpai atrapó firmemente su muñeca, negando con la cabeza de forma provocativa antes de enseñarle las palmas de sus manos, cuyas bocas parecían tan sonrientes como él, las colocó sobre su pecho y comenzó la tortura._

 _En lo sucesivo se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar tomarle el pelo a alguien con tres lenguas._

* * *

Iba a saborear aquella pequeña victoria tanto como pudiera.

Comenzó lamiendo con delicadeza sus areolas para confiarlo en la idea que no iba a ser demasiado brusco. De vez en cuando, movía sus caderas, arremetiendo sin piedad contra el bulto en su pantalón. Sólo un poco. Lo suficiente para dejarlo con ganas de más. Cada vez que Tobi lo agarraba de las caderas para intentar hacer que siguiera moviéndose, él lo detenía, dándole como castigo un pequeño bocadito.

Encontraba fascinante ver los esfuerzos que su discípulo empleaba para mantenerse estoico y no reaccionar. Pero él era capaz de captar los cambios más sutiles. Su idea era hacerlo terminar antes que él, y para eso debía emplearse a fondo.

Una de sus manos se desplazó hacia abajo, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera a su paso. Al llegar a su pantalón, se detuvo. Estaba mucho más duro de lo que parecía. Lo frotó provocativamente, arrancándole un gemido.

—S-senpai... El pantalón...

—¿Qué le pasa, um? —dijo con inocencia fingida, sin detenerse.

—Desab...

La palabra, demasiado complicada para el momento, fue interrumpida por otro gemido cuando Deidara apretó su agarre. Estaba comenzando a sentirse ligeramente mal por él, pero no podía pasar por alto el asunto de la bandana.

—¿Decías algo, Tobi? —canturreó.

Se detuvo un instante para atrapar el botón entre los dientes de su mano, deshacerlo y bajar la cremallera despacio. Por mucho que quisiese arrancarle los pantalones de un tirón, el objetivo era el objetivo. Tiró de ellos para quitarlos, tomándose su tiempo. Tobi hizo el resto del trabajo, sacudiendo las piernas para librarse de ellos. Chico malo.

Como castigo, Deidara se dispuso a ignorar su erección recién liberada. Pasó un dedo sobre el bóxer blanco para darle esperanzas y siguió de largo camino de su muslo izquierdo apretándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Se inclinó sobre su otro muslo para repetir la acción con su boca principal. Por su visión periférica vio la mano de su discípulo agarrarse a la sábana y retorcerla. Respiraba entrecortadamente, balbuceando algo que no entendió. Pero él ya tenía pensado ignorarlo, fuera lo que fuera. Sintió una de las manos de Tobi en su pelo, su pulso irregular y tembloroso, reaccionando a cada uno de sus besos y mordiscos. Le gustó comprobar la consecuencia directa de sus acciones en él.

Entonces, la mano de Tobi siguió recorriendo su cuero cabelludo, hasta llegar a su nuca. Deidara sintió el tirón cuyo objetivo era llevarlo hacia arriba.

—¡Ya basta! —lo regañó, atacando esta vez su ingle para reforzar su mensaje.

—Senpai es... tan cruel con Tobi...

Alzó la cabeza para observarlo. Tobi estaba sonrojado, sin aliento, su piel brillante por el sudor. Era una visión que le hizo darse cuenta que no había sido una buena idea mirar. Ahora su deseo por él era mucho más fuerte que antes.

—Tú te lo buscaste, um.

Deidara no tenía intención de dejar de provocarlo por el momento. Rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y siguió concentrado en su muslo, no importaba cuanto tirase Tobi de su cuello para colocarlo donde él desesperadamente quería.

—Pero si... s-sigues... Tobi va a...

Otra vez lo hizo detenerse, dándose cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Su discípulo ponía su autocontrol a prueba de todas las maneras imaginables y él quería dejar el marcador en empate, pero no tan pronto. Se deshizo por fin de su propio pantalón antes de arrastrarse hasta quedar de nuevo a horcajadas sobre su torso.

—Buen punto —admitió—. Pero esta vez no tenemos crema —echó una mano hacia atrás, agarrando el elástico de la última prenda que le quedaba a Tobi—... Tendremos que pensar en otro método...

Tras liberar su miembro, colocó su mano derecha sobre la punta, lamiéndola con lentitud para dejarla bien lubricada. Con un profundo gemido, Tobi se incorporó, rompiendo de un tirón la ropa interior de Deidara, tan súbitamente que él pensó que iba a saltarse toda la preparación.

—Más te vale no ser un bestia esta vez —masculló con furia—, quiero poder sentarme y caminar sin que me duela todo, um.

No se le iba a olvidar pronto cuando Hidan notó que caminaba raro y fue gritando por toda la guarida que quién se había tirado a "Dei-chan", mientras Tobi se ofrecía a llevarlo a caballito a todas partes para responsabilizarse de su culpa.

—Tobi es taan impaciente cuando se trata del senpai —dijo frotándose la cabeza mientras reía.

Definitivamente, era demasiado...

Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en que no se notara que él estaba aún más impaciente por seguir que Tobi. Agarró la muñeca de su discípulo con su mano libre, pasando el índice por sus labios de forma obscena, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara. Lamió la yema del dedo, haciéndolo aspirar aire con brusquedad. Lo rozó con los dientes y él se estremeció. Lo introdujo en su boca poco a poco hasta llegar a la base y él gimió. Tobi introdujo entonces el dedo corazón en su boca seguido del anular, donde tenía puesto su anillo de Akatsuki del que se negaba a deshacerse. Deidara los recorrió con su lengua, alternando entre hacerlo uno a uno y los tres a la vez, recreándose en las yemas, la parte más sensible de los mismos mientras no se perdía detalle de las expresiones faciales mal disimuladas de Tobi.

Para cuando dio por terminada la labor de lubricación, era imposible saber cual de los dos estaba más impaciente por llegar al siguiente paso. Haberse recreado tanto en los preliminares había resultado ser un arma de doble filo. Deidara irguió las rodillas, dejando un espacio por el cual guió la mano de Tobi hasta su entrada trasera. Cuando su dedo índice comenzó a introducirse en él, el artista pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, preparándose para recibir aquellas sensaciones que tanto ansiaba. La desesperación ayudó a relajar la zona, y en seguida estuvo listo para recibir el segundo dedo. Clavó las uñas en su espalda mientras su interior se adaptaba a sus movimientos. Con la mano libre, Tobi manoseaba su culito y para no ser menos, él lamió su garganta, mordisqueándola en los puntos clave.

Eso provocó que inesperada y bruscamente, Tobi introdujera el tercer dedo, haciendo que el placer se mezclara con un ligero malestar. Aunque esa no era una combinación que le desagradase tampoco.

—Lo siento, s-senpai... —gimió, sin detenerse.

Quizá lo había asustado con su amenaza anterior y ahora se sentía culpable. Lo besó en los labios para hacerle saber que todo iba bien, antes se había quedado con ganas de más y ahora nada se lo impedía.

—Tan sólo sigue... um —dijo tras romper el beso.

—Tobi no puede resistir más...

—Es... tá bien... Tobi... —repitió, tan coherentemente como aquellos dedos lo dejaban.

—¡En serio! —exclamó, cuando Deidara lo mordió en el labio inferior, tentando a la suerte demasiado.

—Lo sé.

Usando la mano libre, Tobi lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a caer al colchón. En otras circunstancias, Deidara se habría quejado pero la necesidad estaba tomando posesión de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera habido en su mente.

Aquella otra vez en las aguas termales había sido diferente, experimental y con ambos sumidos en una agresiva competición por dominar al otro. Seguía habiendo algo de competición, pero ya no era terreno inexplorado, ambos estaban comenzando a conocer al otro en esa faceta.

—Recuerda lo que te dije —susurró mientras el miembro de su discípulo conectaba con su entrada.

Vio a Tobi tragar saliva, lo sintió estremecerse mientras se introducía con lentitud en él, temblando un poco. Era ligeramente molesto, pero no demasiado. Tal vez incluso no lo suficiente.

—¡Pero no seas tan malditamente gentil! —se quejó, necesitando desesperadamente que el proceso acabase.

—¡El senpai se contradice demasiado...! —dijo frustrado, dando otro empujón.

Esa vez sí dolió, pero así era mejor. Porque cuando comenzase lo bueno, el placer iba a disolver el dolor e iba a disfrutarlo todo aún más. De hecho, si no fuera porque iba a ser una molestia ocultarlo a los demás en los días posteriores, habría preferido un trato más brusco. En sus tiempos de chuunin, soportó entrenamientos que consistían en someterlo a un dolor excruciante para que tuviera una mejor tolerancia a condiciones de extremo dolor en la batalla. No había estado pensado para esa situación en concreto pero era aplicable. Gracias a ello había podido aguantar bien dos mutilaciones. Lo demás, no era nada.

Le irritaba más que estuviera tomándose lo que le dijo al pie de la letra. Si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no era gracioso.

—¡Sin miedo, Tobi! —lo regañó.

Otro empujón, otra vez retorció las sábanas y otro cambio que notó con respecto a la otra vez. Concentrado en competir la otra vez, la actitud de Tobi había sido diferente. Sentía como si estuvieran conectando mejor en esa segunda ocasión, de un modo más... íntimo. Aunque no podía deducir exactamente qué es lo que había provocado dicho cambio.

Había encontrado fascinante estudiar los pequeños cambios en la expresión de su discípulo durante el proceso. En ese momento parecía más concentrado en sus propias sensaciones, ojo cerrado en concentración, mientras terminaba de introducirse en su interior. Sin dejar de observarlo, Deidara apretó con todas sus fuerzas los músculos que ahora rodeaban su miembro, ganándose un pequeño gemido en respuesta. Tobi se sonrojó ligeramente cuando abrió de nuevo su ojo y se dio cuenta que él lo observaba.

—Senpai... —susurró inclinándose sobre él y dándole la primera embestida que erradicó el malestar con una corriente de placer que nubló sus sentidos—... Se siente tan, tan bien estar ahí dentro...

Desde luego que lo hacía...

Agarró con fuerza sus caderas para volver a embestirlo, despacio al principio, pero tras un pequeño azote de Deidara, el ritmo aumentó. Aquella deseperación por llegar a ese momento, al fin se iba, siendo reemplazada por algo mucho más voraz. Fuego puro fluía por sus venas con destino a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Malditamente artístico. Artísticamente insuperable. Intenso, efímero y adictivo. Cada respiración convertida en un gemido, acompasada con las arremetidas contra su parte trasera. Tobi no estaba en mejor situación que él, su cuerpo se echó hacia delante, su cabeza casi apoyándose en su hombro, como en trance, a pesar de que el ritmo no hacía sino aumentar, los crujidos de la cama eran testigo de ello. Él sabía muy bien que estaba intentando retrasar lo inevitable. Aguantar un poco más.

Si él lo dejaba...

Estaba orgulloso del tiempo y el esmero empleado en hacerlo enloquecer en los preliminares. Ya era hora del toque final.

—Hey... Hey Tobi —susurró.

Cuando sus miradas cargadas de deseo se encontraron, el artista le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva.

—Mira esto...

Movió su mano sobre su erección, pasando la lengua por toda su extensión. Sin parar de bombear, Tobi fijó su vista en aquella escena. La sonrisa de Deidara se hizo más amplia al ver que la preocupación se hacía presente en la expresión de su discípulo.

—¿Te gusta... Tobi? —dijo entrecortadamente—. ¿Te gusta... ver como me toco...um?

Sabiendo que era observado, siguió provocándolo con cuidado de que esa nueva fuente de placer no resultase contraproducente para él mismo.

—Senpai... —fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar un segundo antes del jadeo ahogado que anunciaba el clímax, mientras su cuerpo entero comenzaba a convulsionarse por las sacudidas del mismo.

Y Deidara sonrió ampliamente, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque él sucumbió casi de inmediato. No ayudó nada sentir como varios chorros de líquido tan caliente que casi quemaba llenaban aún más su cavidad trasera. Pero todo estaba bien, porque después de muchos esfuerzos había conseguido dejar el marcador en empate. Se permitió por fin dejarse arrastrar por el torbellino de placer que llevaba un rato intentando reprimir y que le hizo arquear la espalda mientras descargaba sobre su propio abdomen. Tobi se dejó caer sin fuerzas sobre él, ambos jadeando.

Esperó un minuto, mientras disfrutaba de la agradable sensación post orgasmo antes de recordarle su victoria. Con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón justo sobre su hombro izquierdo, Tobi aún parecía falto de aliento.

—¿Viste quién aguantó más esta vez? —susurró junto a su oído, permitiéndose darle una pequeña lamida.

Tobi lo ignoró, haciendo que se impacientase. Tras un rato de silencio, Deidara le dio una leve sacudida.

—Vamos... No seas mal perdedor.

Él siguió sin reaccionar. Según sus cálculos ya debería haber hecho algún comentario de los suyos. Se volteó para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Hey —insistió.

—Abrázame —dijo Tobi al fin, aún con la frente apoyada en el colchón.

Fue lo más extraño que le había oído decir nunca. Susurrarle aquella orden así... Había algo ligeramente autoritario en su tono de voz, pero también, de fondo, un matiz más que no supo ubicar y que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su pecho.

—Tobi, ¿qué...?

Un dedo se posó con firmeza en sus labios, interrumpiendo aquella pregunta. Tobi sacudió la cabeza.

—Abrázame, senpai —repitió.

Por alguna razón, no se atrevió a replicarle. Su cabeza aún no se había recuperado y Tobi sonaba como si de verdad necesitase aquello. Tenía pensado buscar algo para limpiarse en aquel lugar desconocido y ponerse cómodo mientras le pedía explicaciones a su discípulo sobre el lugar en el que estaban. Pero quedarse así un rato más no le molestaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, y a Deidara le pareció sentir que él se estremecía mientras lo hacía. En respuesta, Tobi lo apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, una de sus manos de nuevo oculta entre su cabello.

El cansancio y la comodidad de la cama los llevó a relajarse demasiado y acabaron durmiéndose en esa posición, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más.

* * *

 _La primera vez que lo conoció, encontró ridículo que estuviera dedicaro a sus aficiones y pasiones. Le molestaba su amplia sonrisa cada vez que explicaba por qué el arte es una explosión. Le irritaba terriblemente cómo sus ojos ganaban vivacidad cuando explicaba que el presente era lo que contaba, las cosas que uno veía, sentía o hacía en ese momento, lo que uno ideaba para verlo iluminarse por unos leves segundos a ritmo de un estruendo. El pasado era un sueño que no valía la pena revisitar, el futuro no existía, pensar en él más de lo necesario era desperdiciar tiempo en algo demasiado abstracto, demasiado incierto._

 _En grandes líneas, Deidara tenía todo lo que él carecía, y no importaba cuánto se esforzase en ridiculizar sus ideales, su filosofía y su arte, él no se dejaba. Él los abrazaba con más fuerza aún, mirándolo como si fuera alguien demasiado tonto como para comprender una realidad que estaba ahí, obvia y evidente ante sus ojos. Sus palabras sólo lo conseguían enfurecer por unos segundos, ni siquiera se las planteaba, no le hacían dudar de las bases en las que toda su forma de pensar se erigía._

 _Gradualmente, conforme lo conocía, ese desdén se convirtió en curiosidad, la curiosidad en admiración, la admiración en atracción y eso, finalmente, en algo más. Porque Tobi no solamente admiraba eso de él, también le gustaba su físico. Su cabello claro como hebras de luz tangible, sus ojos azules como el cielo a medio día, tan distinto a él, tan complementario..._

 _Le hacía olvidarse de sus cargas, del dolor de perder a Rin, del odio crónico a un sistema social y bélico que lo había dejado sin nada, de los malditos jinchuuriki que faltaban. Todo era menos trágico, menos doloroso. Le traía paz._

 _Quizá lo único que necesitaba era alguien con quien volver a conectar. No lo habría permitido de haber sido consciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero ya era tarde. Lo había intentado sacar de su cabeza. Sólo una vez, se dijo. Sólo una vez iba a dejarse llevar para experimentar qué se sentía estar con alguien por quien sentía algo. Que ese sería el último beso era lo que decía todas y cada una de las veces en las que lo besaba._

 _Como se engañaba..._

 _—¿Por qué sonríes así?_

 _Deidara acababa de despertar, y lo había pillado desprevenido mientras agarraba distraídamente un mechón de su largo cabello sobre la almohada. Deseó más que nunca tener la máscara puesta, porque sin ella la ventana que mostraba todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza quedaba abierta de par en par._

 _Pero cuando comenzó a idear la personalidad de Tobi, quiso hacer un personaje que dijera lo que pensaba y sentía._

 _—Tobi se despertó de buen humor, eso es todo._

 _—Nada más faltaría que no lo hicieras después de lo que estas manos te hicieron anoche, hm -replicó Deidara haciéndose el ofendido._

 _El artista se desperezó con lentitud, bostezando y haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Tobi no pudo evitar quedarse de nuevo embobado, mirándolo. Y otra vez, fue demasiado lento, porque cuando notó que su atención estaba en él, Deidara enarcó una ceja._

 _—¿Es esa la cara con la que siempre me miras cuando llevas la máscara puesta, Tobi? —preguntó, con la intención de provocarlo._

 _Siendo Tobi, no le costaba trabajo no sonrojarse, tartamudear o mostrar signos de nerviosismo, aún así, aquellas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío erizara la piel de su brazo sano._

 _—Puede —respondió siguiéndole el juego._

 _—Puede ¿Eh...? Pues yo espero que sí lo sea._

 _Tras oír eso, su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Le gustaban demasiado ese tipo de comentarios. Nunca antes nadie le había dicho algo así. Se sentía increíble._

 _Deidara irguió el cuerpo, usando la almohada de respaldo._

 _—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es este lugar y cómo me trajiste? —agregó._

 _Definitivamente, hubiera preferido seguir hablando del otro tema, por mucho que le avergonzase. Deidara no se iba a conformar con una respuesta. Tobi quería revelarle cosas poco a poco, pero quería controlar dicho proceso. Así no era como quería hacerlo. Era demasiado arriesgado._

 _—Tobi tiene algunas habilidades que aún no conoces —explicó, tras escoger bien las palabras._

 _—Ya veo. Así que posees algún tipo de técnica de teletransporte —murmuró pensativo._

 _—Algo así._

 _—¿Y sobre el lugar? ¿De quién es esta casa, um?_

 _—La casa pertenece a Tobi. Estamos en el País del Agua._

 _Aquella revelación impresionó al artista, que observó la estancia como si la viera por primera vez. La casa estaba emplazada en una isla al noroeste de la nación. Necesitaba una base de operaciones local para manejarse mejor en sus negocios con el mizukage. Tuvo que exterminar a una banda de crimen organizado entera para apropiársela. El País del Agua estaba lleno de ellas._

 _—¿C-cómo...?_

 _—Tobi necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, y las vistas son bonitas._

 _—Nunca me dijiste que eras rico, debió haber costado una fortuna —le reprochó Deidara._

 _—Tobi nunca dijo que pagase por ella —canturreó él._

 _—¿No decías que eras un buen chico, um?_

 _—No todo el rato. ¿No quiere comprobar el senpai lo buen chico que es Tobi mientras nos damos un baño?_

 _Necesitaba cambiar de tema, casi tanto como ambos necesitaban aquel baño, pero sobre todo le entusiasmaba la idea de tener a Deidara frotándole la espalda._

 _—Me leíste el pensamiento._

 _Y mientras ambos iban para el baño todo lo demás quedó en segundo plano. Akatsuki, la caza de los jinchuuriki, la inspiración perdida y las mariposas que Tobi había cazado para ayudar a su senpai a inspirarse. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá después de aquel día ya ni siquiera hicieran falta._

* * *

 **Bueno originalmente iba a publicar este fic el 14. Pero me enteré que era el cumple de Tobi y lo adelanté. Es ligeramente más cursi, porque es San Valentín pronto y eso se nota, además está situado después de Pretendamos, sólo porque me apetecía escribir sobre algo posterior, ver las diferencias y ver cómo reaccionaban ellos a esa segunda vez. Adoro escribir sobre estos dos, ojalá hubieran tenido más momentos en el anime. Lybra, aún me interesa oír aquella idea que tuviste.**

 **Aquí un omake que surgió espontaneamente mientras escribía el fic.  
**

 **Hasta el siguiente tobidei.**

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **¿Y si Tobi y Deidara se hubieran quedado en el pasillo y Hidan los hubiera pillado?**_

* * *

Hidan caminaba por los pasillos del laberinto que era la guarida. Se dirigía a la sala donde había erigido su altar a Jashin con la intención de sacrificarse a su dios del que era devoto, tal y como hacía todos los días. Pero esa vez, unas voces lo hicieron detenerse y desviarse hacia la dirección de donde venían. Ahí, delante de sus ojos estaba el rubio marica y el novato de la máscara. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, su mandíbula cayó por su propio peso debido a la sorpresa.

—¡Juro por Jashin que esta organización está llena de degenerados! —gritó avanzando hacia ellos sin poder evitar reírse mientras se acercaba, la situación era demasiado surrealista y necesitaba burlarse un poco de ellos—. El rubio y el novato, ¿quién habría dicho que estaban tan ansiosos por hacer guarradas que no podían esperar ni a llegar a su apartamento?

Deidara lo miró de reojo con furia pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Te dije que nos iban a descubrir, senpai —se burló Tobi.

—Ya decía yo que caminabas extraño el otro día.

—¡Hidan, largo de aquí! —gritó el artista.

—¡Hey, vayamos por partes! —dijo Hidan apoyándose en la columna justo a su lado—. En primer lugar están en un lugar público así que tengo derecho a mirar todo lo que me de la regalada gana, segundo... ¿cómo has hecho novato para conseguir cepillarte al de las tres bocas? Y tercero, ¿no me van a invitar?

—¡No! ¡Y si no te vas de aquí ahora mismo voy a hacerte pedazos!

Hidan suspiró exasperado.

—Está bien, ya me voy, ¿crees que me interesan vuestras putas perversiones? —dijo, y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a Tobi susurró:— Dale duro novato. Tú puedes. Pártelo en dos.

Tras lo cual siguió su camino aún murmurando para sí algo sobre tres bocas y lo suertudo que era el novato.


End file.
